Dotrzymana obietnica
by obsessive16
Summary: Nie jest to nic spektakularnego,ale od dawna czułam potrzebę napisania tego tekstu. Akcja rozgrywa się po odcinku 5x02. Co się stanie , kiedy Deeks obudzi się po pierwszej spokojnie przespanej nocy? Mam nadzieję,że się spodoba :)


To była dosyć długa noc,ale nie spałaś ani chwili. Przez 5 godzin leżałaś obok swojego partnera i po prostu mu się przyglądałaś. Łapałaś go za rękę , kiedy wydawał z siebie przerażające dźwięki ,albo na jego twarzy pojawiały się jakieś oznaki cierpienia czy zmartwienia- byłaś tam dla niego. Przez ten cały czas myślałaś o tym co wymamrotał przez sen. „ To historia miłosna". Milion pytań nasuwało Ci się na myśl: czy naprawdę tak uważał ? Kocha Cię ? Czy to było tylko gadanie osoby,która nie spała przynajmniej od 3 nocy?

Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy czułaś się bezsilna. Najgorsze uczucie z możliwych. Starałaś się: przychodziłaś, dzwoniłaś , pisałaś...zero odzewu. Deeks zamknął się w sobie i nie dopuszczał do siebie nikogo , nawet Ciebie a może zwłaszcza Ciebie ? Kiedy dzisiaj w końcu Cię wpuścił zobaczyłaś swojego partnera innego niż zazwyczaj. Widziałaś go już w warunkach domowych tysiące razu i byłaś przekonana,że już niczym Cię nie zaskoczy , a jednak. Jesteś pewna ,że wczoraj wieczorem Deeks pokazał Ci tę stronę siebie ,której nie widział jeszcze nikt. Inne spojrzenie , inny uśmiech , inne zachowanie. Teraz już jesteś pewna : cokolwiek jeszcze Ci pokaże ; kupujesz to w całości. Już od roku wiesz,że to nie jest tylko twój najlepszy przyjaciel ,ale i bratnia dusza. Nie dopuszczasz jeszcze do siebie,że go kochasz..nie jesteś gotowa,ale chcesz walczyć bo wiesz,że warto,

Wybiła 8 rano : detektyw śpi już od 6 godzin. Nie obudził się ani razu. Cieszysz się,że wreszcie odpoczywa,ale też czujesz satysfakcję bo nie potrafisz odmówić sobie zasługi. Byłaś jego bezpieczną przystanią a On twoją,

Kensi rozejrzała się po mieszkaniu. Panował tam chaos , więc postanowiła to doprowadzić do jakiegoś ładu. Nie była perfekcyjną panią domu ,ale potrafiła sprzątać. Zajęło jej to około godziny. W stercie książek znalazła kopertę. Wiedziała,że nie powinna ,ale zajrzała do środka. Były w niej zdjęcia: Deeksa ,Kensi i reszty zespołu. Agentka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Marty w końcu zaczął dopuszczać do siebie myśl,że znalazł to właściwie miejsce na ziemi .

Odłożyła je na miejsce i udała się do kuchni aby zrobić kawę. Postanowiła,że dzisiaj sprowadzi Deeksa z powrotem do żywych. Udała się do jego sypialni i zrobiła coś czego jeszcze nigdy nie zrobiła: otworzyła jego szafę. Tak jak myślała: głównie koszulki i bluzy ,które uwielbiała. Miała w planach jedną mu kiedyś podebrać. Zapewne pachniała jak jej partner : plażą i wodą. Wybrała mu komplet ciuchów do ubrania i ułożyła na łazienkowej szafce, kiedy weszła do salonu Deeks siedział na kanapie. Miał zdezorientowany wzrok i nerwowo poprawiał włosy. Uwielbiała , kiedy to robił.

-Cześć – uśmiechnęła się

-Heej – spojrzał jej w oczy.

-Chcesz kawy ? - zapytała

-Nie pogardzę kubkiem czarnej kawy – odparł

Ruszyła w stronę kuchni,kiedy jej partner wyznał:

-Dziękuję

-Za co ?

-Kens.. to była moja pierwsza w pełni przespana noc od miesięcy . Wszystko to dlatego,że byłaś obok- ostrożnie dobierał słowa

-Ciesze się,że w końcu mogłam Ci pomóc , i że się wyspałeś. Martwiłam się o Ciebie – przyznała

-Również przepraszam za odcięcie się od Ciebie..od was wszystkich – Sam, Callen, Eric i Nell też wydzwaniali

Posłała mu piękny uśmiech i poszła po kawę, kiedy wróciła zauważyła zmianę w zachowaniu partnera.

-Deeks, co jest?- zmartwiła się

-Potrzebuję pomocy- szepnął

-Rozmawiałeś z Natem?-zapytała

-Kensi, mam dosyć. Jestem cholernie zmęczony. Pomóż mi, napraw mnie.- nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie. Zawsze udawał niezniszczalnego a teraz? Praktycznie błagał ją o pomoc.

-Chodź ..- wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

Zaprowadziła go do łazienki i wsadziła w ubraniach pod prysznic. Właściwie to weszli tam razem. Mężczyzna miał zamknięte oczy , Kensi obserwowała jak ciepła woda rozluźnia jego spięte mięśnie. Po chwili wyłączyła wodę, Deeks spojrzał na nią ciepło.

-Gdzie jest Monty?- zapytała

-Na przeciwko. U Pani Goodwire .- odpowiedział

-Idę po niego bo się stęskniłam a Ty..się ogarnij . Spotkamy się na plaży- uśmiechnęła się i opuściła łazienkę. Poszła do jego sypialni ..łóżko było posłane. On naprawdę długo tu nie spał. . Zdjęła mokre ubrania. Włożyła jego szare spodnie dresowe i czarną koszulkę LAPD.

Deeks wziął prysznic, włożył ciuchy przygotowane przez Kensi i ogolił się. Spojrzał w lustro , uśmiechnął się słabo. Poczuł się lepiej widząc,że znów choć trochę przypomina siebie.

PLAŻA

Deeks stanął boso na piasku. Zamknął oczy , czuł jak słońce ogrzewa jego twarz. Uśmiechnął się- uwielbiał to : słońce, piasek i woda. To były jego żywioły. Z nostalgii wyrwał go jego kudłaty przyjaciel . Powalił go na ziemię i bardzo czule przywitał.

-Monty ! Też się stęskniłem ! - zaśmiał się pierwszy raz od dawna. Po chwili chciał wstać ,ale zwierzak nie pozwalał. Zrobił to dopiero kiedy usłyszał gwizd.

-Monty ! - tak , były na świecie dwie osoby , których słuchał. Kiedy detektyw podniósł się to jego partnerka już była obok.. Zmierzył ja wzrokiem.

-Co?-zapytała

-Nic, tylko do twarzy Ci w moich ubraniach,Zawsze wiedziałem,że masz słabość do tej koszulki- posłał jej uśmiech.

-Ogoliłeś się. Zaczynasz wyglądać jak człowiek- odbiła piłeczkę.

Spacerowali po plaży do późna. Potem usiedli na piasku i czekali na zachód Słońca.

-Kiedy wrócisz do surfowania? Dobrze Ci to zrobi.- zauważyła

-Skoro przywróciłaś mnie do żywych to pewnie jutro rano-stwierdził

-A do pracy?- miała obawę w głosie

-Nie wiem Kens- odparł szczerze.

Siedzieli w ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę. Kensi w końcu zebrała się w sobie i powiedziała:

-Dziękuję.

-Za co? To ja powinienem dziękować Tobie- spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

-Dotrzymałeś obietnicy – szepnęła ze łzawi w oczach.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i złapał ją za rękę. Położyła mu głowę na ramieniu i oglądali razem zachód Słońca. Wszystko powoli wracało do normy.


End file.
